csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Recent changes patrol
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- Recent Changes Patrol is a feature that shows whether each edit has been checked to make sure it conforms to the policies of the wiki. It prevents a duplication of effort by clearly indicating which edits have and have not yet been checked by a member of the patrol. Members of the Patrol When Recent Changes Patrol is enabled, anyone with Administrator, Assistant, or Content Moderator rights is automatically part of the patrol (however, participation is optional). How to patrol edits *Edits that have not been checked will be preceded by a blue exclamation mark on the page. *To patrol an edit, click through to the page to find the "as patrolled" link. Patrolling isolated diffs in groups of edits *The diff among a group of edits (click triangle to expand the group) can be isolated by clicking the prev link to get to the diff page with "as patrolled". Patrolling a series of edits The "as patrolled" command only appears when displaying the difference between two pages. When more than one edit needs be checked, make a note of the timestamp of the first edit, then click on the "hist" link to display the history of the page. After the Revision history is displayed, click on the timestamp immediately prior to the edit to be checked. Next, click on the "(diff)" link at the top of the page to the right of "Newer revision →". The differences will then be displayed with the "as patrolled" command. It is often helpful to divert the status message into a separate tab when clicking on "as patrolled". This will allow you to click on "Newer edit →" to review the rest of the edits. Patrolling a new page For newly-created pages that have not had any further edits, click on the page name. The page can be approved by clicking on "this page as patrolled" in the lower-right corner. If the page is not acceptable, either fix the problem or edit it to add to signal to an administrator or content moderator that the page needs to be deleted. :Note: When viewing newly-created pages on the page, unpatrolled pages are highlighted with pale green. For newly-created pages with later edits, you will first need to click on the time stamp of when the page was created. The "this page as patrolled" is displayed, along with "Newer revision → (diff)" at the top. Edits can then be checked the same as described in the "Patrolling a series of edits" section above. Other usage notes Hiding Patrolled Edits: On the page, there is an option to hide the patrolled edits so that only the edits that have not yet been checked will be displayed. It is located at in the "Recent changes options" box at the top of the page. Patrol Member Edits: Edits made by users with patrol rights are automatically marked as patrolled. How to Enable: The feature can be enabled/disabled on any wiki on , but is disabled by default. It is always possible for administrators, assistants, and content moderators to patrol page creation through , though. Logs: The will display all pages that have been patrolled. By default, the Patrol log is not included when viewing . See also * * *The original version of this article and additional patrol advice from Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Further help and feedback Category:Help Category:Administration help